


Make Me a Mixtape. You mean a playlist?

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Songfic, but more of a song based fic, these came from my Shevine playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small sampling of the songs Adam and Blake have shared with each other over text with notes about why the song resonated with them and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me a Mixtape. You mean a playlist?

Blake and Adam have developed the habit of exchanging songs at times with small notes about why they mattered to them and why they wanted to share it with the other. These are just a small sample of the things they have sent over time.

 

[Set the Fire to the Third Bar- Snow Patrol](http://youtu.be/bfa9yxCpWoA)  
Adam to Blake:  
I mean it's a bit dramatic, but somehow the feeling behind it is what I feel like when we're apart. It feels so far and all I want to do is get in the car or on a plane or something to have you hold me in your arms again. I imagine us in front of your fire at the ranch in Toshimingo. I sometimes do find myself in a bar trying to drink away the loneliness without you and it all feels like background noises where everyone else is happy and drunk with friends and loved ones, but all I want is to be with you.

[Hands To Myself- Selena Gomez](http://youtu.be/FMlcn-_jpWY)  
Blake to Adam:  
I betcha thought I could only find country music right? ;) The first time I heard this it made me think of the first time we disappeared in the dark of that club you dragged me to. I hated you so much at first for bringing me there when you know that I can't dance for shit, but damn if you didn't teach me a kind of dancing I didn't know I could do. The way you moved against me as the sweat between us made your shirt almost translucent. God, all I could to was touch you wherever you would let me. We moved so close and I was hard in a surprising amount of time for a man of my advanced age. Haha. I think it was the first time I realized it might not be one sided. Even though we didn't do anything more that night, with Christina and Pharrell there as well, I could tell that when we finally got to a bed I really wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself.

[Is There Somewhere- Halsey](http://youtu.be/686SmDtBOu8)  
Adam to Blake:  
Season 9. The way it felt when I knew the song you were singing was for me and Gwen could almost tell. I was scared that you might never choose me. I listened to you sing "Sangria" and I fell in love. I couldn't help myself with the way you sang those words to me and I knew the camera wouldn't pan to me or Gwen. It was terrifying in some ways because I knew that you could feel it. I remembered the feeling of sitting in that stupid bar in Oklahoma drinking sangria with you and way you looked at my lips. I remembered the feeling of us swimming and laying out by the pool and feeling your eyes following my tattoos like all you wanted to do was kiss them in the afternoon sun. And I sat there in that moment feeling myself falling for you while you sang a song that I knew you had written for me, while everyone else thought it was for Gwen or some girl you met after your divorce before Gwen. I just sat there feeling second best, because as much as those words were for me, you were still dating Gwen. You were still hers and I was someone so close to being yours, but I wasn't good enough. I wasn't worth the outcome of what our relationship could mean.

[Drive- Halsey](http://youtu.be/2oI-BsWbIg4)  
Blake to Adam:  
So I had to look up this Halsey person after that last song and dammit if this song didn't somehow grab ahold of me somehow. All those Nissan commercials at first, then the times we actually started driving to work occasionally. It just, it started to feel like home with you. Those short moments when we're were truly alone and not in front of cameras or distracted by contestants or whatever bullshit that we had going on. Sometimes, in those quiet moments as we started just driving places for the sake of you showing me something new to love about Los Angeles I thought about it. About moving close to you when we got to our destination and just pulling you in for a kiss. I loved those moments and I still regret that I was such a coward in those moments to do what I wanted. I mean you were going through your divorce with Behati and you still took time to drive me to new places like what I thought about L.A. really mattered to you even with all the drama in your life. California really never did feel like home to me til you had me on the open road.

[I'm a Ruin- Marina and The Diamonds](http://youtu.be/fDVC_pFMBMM)  
Adam to Blake:  
So this ones a bit sad, but to be honest, we had to fight through our fair share of tough times to get this thing. And I don't regret it. When I was still with Behati, and you were staying with me after Miranda I sometimes thought that maybe you wanted me. I wondered if I was leading you on somehow by still being so close to you. The cuddling and kisses on the cheek and all the hugs both on the show and at home like maybe it wasn't different that were were doing things that couples do as you let me lay across your lap on the couch at home, watching movies and talking. But I was almost safe(?) with Behati. It felt like I was nothing but a ruin of broken hearts when all the world saw was man with a string of model girlfriends and a Victoria's Secret model for a wife, but all I wanted was you. I should have treated you better, but I guess I was scared that if I let you in I might ruin you even more than what you felt from Miranda. Sometimes, I still get scared that I'm not good enough for you. But then you kiss me and somehow always know when I need to hear that you love me.

[You're the One For Me- Delta Rae](http://youtu.be/jZVC7ARQXxg)  
Blake to Adam:  
A few months after we started dating and I knew that I loved you I wanted to tell you how much I knew this was different. We were vacationing in Tishomingo and your stupid ass kept me awake til 1 and dragged me out towards the field because, "Come on Blake. I wanna see the stars. I'm always hearing about the stars in Oklahoma. So let's go be saps and see them." I just kept watching you being so amazed by the beauty of the stars and I didn't want to fuck this us. I didn't want to go too fast, but I just had to tell you. When I told you that I loved you, you just looked at me with that look and, God, the way you kissed me was all it took to know you knew what I meant. You were the only one for me.

[Scared- Delta Rae](http://youtu.be/o8_7A0wFwDc)  
Adam to Blake:  
Coming out. God, I have been so scared in my life as I felt when we decided to come out as a couple before we could outed against our will. You just kept telling me you loved me and I was still so scared that you might leave. That it might be too real to be public, to risk your career and that you'd leave me. It scared me to love you and it scared me to imagine you leaving and even with all your reassurance that you loved me, I wasn't sure this was a promise you could keep. But you did. And I have never been less scared than I am with you. 

I'm Begging you Not To Go- Tired Pony  
Blake to Adam:  
Not much to say other than every time you had to leave in the morning or evening when we were still learning how make love to each other. I never said it that much, but my mind just kept wanting to beg you to just stay with me. To not leave. To move in with me. Even though I knew it was too soon, I just wanted to beg you not to go.

[Come & Get It- Selena Gomez](http://youtu.be/n-D1EB74Ckg)  
Adam to Blake:  
Those first few months when you were still with Gwen but we fell into bed together every other week. I just wanted you so much that I just wanted you to know that no matter what, you could still come to me. And love, you really did you "come and get it." It was so good and bad at the same time, but I just wanted to let you in whenever you wanted even if you didn't love me, you let me show you how much I loved you with kisses and caresses and naked skin. I'm still not ever over the way we come together when we make love. Baby, whenever you're ready you can come and get it. ;)  
P.S. I'm home in an hour. I don't plan to be dressed past the foyer.

Waiting Game- Banks  
Blake to Adam:  
I think those first few months were something like this for me. When it felt like we could never find time to be together because we were both on tour. I'd listen to your song (that somehow became mine in a way) and it wasn't the same. It did feel like our love was a waiting game. I wondered if the way we started before me and Gwen had even properly ended things meant that our relationship was cursed from the beginning. It felt like I never saw you and all we got were small moments to FaceTime and a call every other day. We were both so tired from touring and I didn't know if our relationship could survive those months apart. We were still so new and I wasn't sure what we were other than that we felt right. But somehow we made it work. And it still works every day.

Your Cheatin' Heart- Jon Foreman  
Adam to Blake:  
Please don't take this by the title alone. It's more about how you and Gwen couldn't work because you loved me before you even tried with her. I wondered if you felt the way I did. Staying up at nights walking aimlessly around the house and couldn't sleep because you knew the wrong person was in your bed. I wondered if you ever called my name out in your sleep. I wondered if you heart was as full of love as mine that your love would have to show through until Gwen couldn't help but see. Your heart didn't belong to her. You're heart was always mine.

Come and Get Your Love:  
Blake to Adam:  
In reply to the one from two songs ago, "Honey you're fine and your mind and you look so devine." Come and get your love now?  
P.S. That means I'm upstairs in our bed with my hand on my cock thinking of you and waiting for you to be done with that stupid photo shoot so I can fuck you into our bed.

Yours- Fay Wolf  
Adam to Blake:  
Well you called me sappy, so I had to send this one. No matter what I'm doing, I'm yours. When we're apart I pray that your dreams are of me. When I am thousands of miles away on tour, I am yours. When you and I argue and I have to calm down away from you, I'm still yours. 

[Chasing Twisters- Delta Rae](http://youtu.be/QgRN1UMtdu0)  
Blake to Adam:  
Is it too on the nose to use one that references what Oklahoma is kinda known for? Oh well. I don't have much to explain why I felt like this is the one I needed to share. Something about going home to chase twisters and doing all the things I do at the ranch, but in the end feelin' like you're the only truly love I've known. I felt lost when I lost Miranda, but it almost felt like salvation to imagine your whiskey tasting kisses. You didn't let me go home alone to face an empty home and the reminders of a failed marriage. You came back to me somehow. I couldn't imagine it apart from my dreams at the time, but somehow we ended up together after all.

[New York- Snow Patrol](http://youtu.be/mIlNguMTPXI)  
Adam to Blake:  
I told you before that I sometimes get over dramatically lonely when you have to be gone. I mean, you're only gone for a week for SNL, but this song came on and I just kept missing you more as it continued. The lyrics are basically everything I would do if you were home again. I'd tell you that I love you and that you're the prayer that I say every day. I guess in the end, what I mean is, that it doesn't matter where you are because there is nowhere else that I belong.

[C'est la mort- The Civil Wars](http://youtu.be/OFg_Lr0ncdg)  
Blake to Adam:  
You're not the only one who gets lonely when we're apart. No matter what you do I just want to be with you. You and me. Forevermore. Heaven or Hell or somewhere in between, just don't go without me.

[On Fire- Switchfoot](http://youtu.be/JtoBu9Er0jY)  
Adam to Blake:  
Those first few seasons. It was still new. The show, the contestants. Trying to figure out coaching. Feeling like someone was always telling me I had to go somewhere or who to be. But it did feel like I was on fire when I was near you. My chest burned with the weight of the new friend(?) I had made, but somehow it didn't feel complete. I was still trying to figure out "these mysteries." In the end, I was on fire with my love for you and it took awhile to figure out that what I felt when you were with me was a consuming passion and love for you.

[You Belong To Me- Jason Wade](http://youtu.be/YxC-ptcZH34)  
Blake to Adam:  
When you leave on your world tour, it's all I can do to stop myself from trying to mark you in any and every way so that no mater how many beautiful sights you may see, you can always remember that you belong to me... 

White Blank Page- Taylor Swift cover of Mumford and Sons  
Adam to Blake:  
Those months when I was so confused, because you were with Gwen and somehow I knew that you loved me. The way that your eyes lingered on me at time. I thought about you lying next to her at night, wishing that I was there instead. It felt like you loved having me devoted to you in ways that gave you attention but were too scared to return my affection. I wondered if I was wrong to love you so much when you didn't belong to me yet.

[ I Won't Let You Go- Snow Patrol ](https://youtu.be/plUTOMoUsxA)  
Blake to Adam:  
I won't ever let you go. When we started I knew it was gonna be easy but now it's so much fun. I love you so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at heart4hawkeye if you so desire.


End file.
